Ríe, y bastardos hipócritas reirán contigo
by Sly Machin
Summary: —...Llora, y los mismos bastardos hipócritas te dejarán llorar sola... Lucy levantó el rostro, en parte no lo entendía. —¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?— rió con amargura. Él sonrió. —Tonta, yo soy el que les pateará el trasero a los bastardos hipócritas— soltó un pequeño gruñido.


**Diclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

 **Ríe, y bastardos hipócritas reirán contigo**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Bajó los brazos, derrotada. Sin darse cuenta, comenzó el repiqueteo del agua chocar con el frío suelo. No le importó tener lágrimas en sus mejillas y barbilla, no le importó estar pegada a la fría y dura pared, no podía importarle nada de eso.

Se dejó caer al suelo, con la mente llena de esas imágenes, que a pesar de tenerlas, no quería verlas. Pero no podía detenerlas, ella ya no podía hacer nada.

 _Él con ella, él sonriéndole a ella, él riendo y haciendo la reír, él basándola a ella... Él feliz con ella._

Escuchó pasos detrás de ella, que ignoró completamente. Sabía quien era con tan solo mirar su calzado, nadie más que conocía, además de él, utilizaba ese tipo de botas. De pronto dejó de sentir el llanto del cielo, quiso sonreír, feliz de que él estuviera ahí, pero sólo apareció una sonrisa rota, como la muñeca no deseada que era.

—Vas a enfermar— escuchó que decía.

Ella no respondió nada, y siguió llorando.

—No tendré por horas mi brazo dispuesto a sujetar el maldito paraguas...

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, intentando detener los sollozos que salían, ganándole. Sabía que podía llorar mientras estuviera él, pero no quería. Lucy creía que era una carga para alguien como su amigo.

—... Y sabes que no me iré.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—Así que o te pones de pie, o yo haré que te pongas de pie.

En su mente soltó una risita. Decir eso, era tan él. Le agradaba, él le agradaba independientemente de lo que dijera.

—¿No me vas a devolver el favor?— preguntó.

Lucy se mantuvo en silencio. No tenía algo que decir.

—Pues bien, no lo hagas.

Él se quedó en silencio, mirando cómo las lágrimas aún caían desde sus ojos, los cuales creía eran hermosos, cabe decir. Sin embargo, esta vez eran silenciosas. Sufría en silencio, quería sufrir sola. Y él sabía que ella sabía que no la dejaría hacerlo.

—Ríe, y bastardos hipócritas reirán contigo...

Dijo llamando la atención de la chica.

—Llora, y los mismos bastardos hipócritas te dejarán llorar sola...

Lucy levantó el rostro, en parte no lo entendía.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?— rió con amargura.

Sintió sus ojos negros fijos en ella, esos ojos que eran tan fríos, pero que a la vez la calmaban tanto. Eran cálidos cuando la miraban a ella.

Él sonrió, como queriendo decir que era obvio.

—Tonta, yo soy el que les pateará el trasero a los bastardos hipócritas— soltó un pequeño gruñido —. Yo nunca te dejaré llorar ni reír sola, por más que grites o patalees.

Lucy lo miró sorprendida, pero luego sonrió, esta vez cálidamente. Era cierto, él nunca la había dejado de lado, por más que tuviera cosas que resolver -que él no le decía, porque siempre que lo necesitaba, misteriosamente "no tenía nada que hacer"-, siempre la escuchaba, siempre la acompañaba aunque fuera, por más que no hablaran.

Él no era como Erza o como Natsu, después de todo, había sido por el pelirosa que estaba ahí, como una idiota.

Él era más como Gray o como Levy, sin embargo lo diferente a comparación de Gray o Levy, era que a él no le podía mentir. Nunca había podido hacerlo, la conocía mejor que ella misma.

—Voy a matar a Dragneel— mencionó.

—Sería una lástima si vas a la cárcel. ¿Piensas dejarme sola?— preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

Él sonrió y dejó escapar una risa nasal.

—Soy Zeref, ¿quién más crees que soy? Yo no me ensuciaría las manos con un imbécil.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, mientras en sus labios había una sonrisa. Zeref le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la pegó a él, mientras que con la otra, los cubría con el paraguas.

 **Fin.**

—¿Cómo lo harás?— preguntó.

Esta vez fue él quien negó con la cabeza. Lucy era demasiado curiosa.

—Espera y verás.

Ella rodó, siempre que le preguntaba algo, respondía lo mismo.

 **¡Fin, dije!**

* * *

 **Si os dijera que cuando lo guardé, me apreció que tenía "666" palabras xD.**

 **¡Este fic es de Satanael, bitches! ¡Corran por su alma! ¡Boo! :v**

 **Bien, ya dejo de joder...**


End file.
